


Guinevere's Wedding

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Guinevere's thoughts on her wedding day.





	Guinevere's Wedding

Guinevere touched the soft velvet of her wedding outfit, marveling that the blacksmith’s daughter was to be married in such fine garments, with pearls sewn into the bodice and the finest embroidery the ladies of Camelot could produce.

 

She knew that marrying Arthur was the right thing to do. She loved him, and hoped to give him sturdy sons and graceful daughters. A lineage to make sure that the Pendragon line would not die out, and that Camelot would not fall to barbarians.

 

She knew that she could do so much good when she was queen, lending her counsel to Arthur and providing for the good of the children and paupers of the community. She had learned to make a little into a lot when she was very young, and she already had plans for better management of the grain houses and store rooms.

 

She knew that Arthur loved her too.

 

In his way.

 

But she remembered how Arthur had requested some of the velvet to be made into a new wedding jacket for Merlin.

 

It was a hundred such small moments of care that confirmed her suspicions.

 

She was a replacement for what Arthur could not let himself have.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Camelot Drabble. Written for the prompt 'replacement'.


End file.
